


A cold night in valm

by BluFalcon40



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluFalcon40/pseuds/BluFalcon40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all the battles are done for a day, the shepherds settle down.</p><p>Unfortunately for Morgan, that's really hard to do. Fortunately for him, however, he has Nah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold night in valm

It was a cold night, especially one for Valm, which almost never had cold nights. Nightwatch with Frederick and Gregor was set up as the rest of the camp was out cold. The sheperds had fought tirelessly, and all of them were sleeping.

Except for Morgan, who was laying wide awake on his side of the bed.

Morgan had sleep problems, the only memories he had were of his mother, which was one of the few people that could put him at ease, along with his sister lucina, his father Chrom, and his girlfriend, Nah. 2ndly, Morgan had been trying his hardest to be like his mother, an amazing tactician who always prevailed. But so far, he had a very long way to go in order to be as good as her, he never noticed flaws in battle stratageys like his mom would. Last, he thought that he was not being a big help to camp, despite when most people told him he was a very big help.  
Morgan was staring at the wall of his tent when he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him. It was Nah. Morgan was startled at the embrace, but he was happy with it. "Morgan honey, is everything alright?" Nah quietly asked him calmly. "Im fine love, just...stuff." He responded, also calmly.

"Would it help if we talk a little bit about it?" She asked him. Nah then let go of Morgan and turned around. Morgan also turned around and wrapped his arm around her, spooning both of them. "I just feel like im not of any use to anyone, like, the rest of the sheperds would be better off without me." He responded.  


After a few seconds of saying nothing. Nah said something. "Morgan, your not useless at all, your very useful to us. Everyone appreciates you Morgan, when everyone is down in the dumps, you and your optimism is able to cheer everyone. In battle, you may not see it, but your able to protect all of us from so many risen ambushes, I dont think Cynthia would still be alive if it was not for you."   


Morgan loosened his grip and Nah turned to look at him. She saw that his face went from one of sadness to a relieved and happy one. "you really think so Nah?" Morgan asked.  
Nah looked into Morgans eyes and smiled at him, "I dont think so Morgan, I Know so."

Morgan hugged Nah. "You always know what to say to cheer me up, I love you Nah." He said. Morgan kissed the top of her head before letting go of her.  
When Nah went to respond to him,she saw that he had already fell asleep. Happy, Nah closed her eyes and drifted into sleep as well.


End file.
